Ogres Have Feelings Too
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek is feeling depressed so Snowgre sends him to Earth where his best human friends live as they decide to help him but have to help him when the Fairy Godmother and Rumpelstilkin attack Far, Far Away
1. Taking A Vacation

**Ogres Have Feelings Too**

**A/N This was something I came up with because I was feeling a little down and watching Shrek as well and the idea came to me but in this, Shrek is feeling down because of the way people treat him because he's an ogre even though hunters don't attack anymore but he decides to escape to Earth where his two best human friends who're also his biggest fans want to help him feel good about himself and open up.**

**I know I had a story with the same name but I deleted that one.**

**It's about friends helping friends to feel better as well as being confident.**

**It's a little angsty but gets happier as the fic goes on.**

* * *

It was a rainy day in Duloc as Fiona sighed seeing that her her husband was very quiet as she knew that something bothered him as he was feeling down about being an ogre but didn't understand why as she loved being one but hadn't faced much persecution like he had.

She wondered why he was sad but he remembered that last week Artie had snapped at him because he was so stressed and it had hurt him in the heart.

"Honey it's okay.

You know Artie didn't mean it.

Sometimes we all get stressed." she reassured him.

He nodded as he went to take an nap.....

* * *

Snowgre wondered what bothered his cousin as he'd overheard Shrek and Fiona's little talk but knew his cousin was feeling sad and needed help to feel better about himself but had an idea as he knew two people in Earth that could help him to fel better as he looked at a photo of Shrek with two female humans.

One had semi long hair with black glasses and slender wearing a kinono.

The other one had long chestnut brown hair with hazel eyes as the half yeti and ogre teen smiled knowing they were his cousin's best friends and biggest fans as an idea grew in his head.

He waited until Shrek was awake to pitch his idea to him.

He also knew the triplets were pre teens and were a little ashamed to be around their father as he understood that added to Shrek's worry.

He then saw Shrek wake up as the teen entered his and Fiona's room but he was surprised to see Snowgre.

"I noticed you were down and I had a great idea on how to cheer you up.

You need a vacation.

I know the very place you can do it, a little place called Earth." he said smiling.

The elder ogre smiled sadly.

"Okay but I'll take the fall with Fiona for you." Shrek said.

Snowgre smiled as he began to cast a spell as he watched his cousin vanish.......

He hoped their human friends could help them.........

* * *

But in the realm known as Earth, in a town called Calvert County, a young twenty year old girl was riding her bike as the wind blew through her long chestnut brown hair as she was thinking about the past adventures she and her best friend had in Duloc with Shrek and the others but recently their hearts had been yearning to go back.

They loved it there and hoped that things were peaceful there in Far, Far Away but stopped as she heard moaning as it came from a clearing but she smiled seeing it was Shrek but wondered what he was doing here alone but was hurt as she put him over her shoulder as she walked home as well as carrying the bike with her as they reached her home as she'd gotten a place of her own from being a successful web designer and made very popular role playing games that people loved playing that were based on the adventures she and her friend had in Duloc but loved that people didn't know that part.

She put him in the guest room after getting him into the house but saw there were injuries over him as she went to get a first aid kit to clean up his wounds but she had a feeling humans had been bothering him but happy to see him again as she'd been hoping and wishing for his return after moving out of her parent's home after earning lots of money.

She then made Japanese tea for him as it would help him relax.

She then heard the front door close as she knew who had entered the house as it was her best friend Carley who had moved in with her and she was a famous novelist writing novels about her kingdom Aria but still attended college and took writing and Music classes but was a little shy and needed a little more help to come out of her introverted shell.

The twenty two year old wondered what was making Leah happy as she went to take an nap as she was tired but the hazel eyed girl smiled as she headed to the guest room as she heard her ogre friend begin to wake up.

His hazel eyes opened as she opened the door but his vision was a little blurry but cleared but was happy to see her after all this time as she saw him grit his teeth in agony as she understood how he felt.

"Don't worry I've got something to help with that.

What brings you back after these many years?" she asked him.

The male ogre knew how much she and Carley cared about him like true friends do for each other.

"I-I was depressed and Snowg helped me get here." he simply said.

She understood that he was a little sad but she knew she and Carley could help him feel better.

"How did you get hurt like this?" she asked.

"People in the forest." he answered as she understood.

He growled in immense pain as idione hit some of the wounds on his back.

"How have you guys been since we were last in Duloc?" he asked her.

She smiled at that knowing he would ask that sooner or later.

"Well after finishing college, I became a web designer creating my own site for writing but also created role playing games about our adventures in Duloc.

That's how I got this place but a dear friend of ours moved in with me." she told him.

He smiled knowing who it was.

"It was Carley right?" he said.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes.

She became an novelist and her novels got published which means she now shares Aria with the kids of this world and she gets money from it but she also is a songwriter and writes good songs.

But she still finds it hard to come out of her shell.

Thinking of you is what helps her out." she answered.

He understood as he felt pain but was being numbed by painkillers.

She smiled seeing him fall asleep as she heard Carley come out of the bath.

She then went downstairs.......


	2. Feeling Buggy

**Ogres Have Feelings Too**

**A/N More of the story.**

**Inyunaruto365 thanks as usual for the review on the last chapter as I know you love my fics and I'm working on other fics too as well as this one.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later in the early hours of the morning, Shrek's hazel eyes opened but smiled seeing somebody asleep on the bed as he knew who it was as it was a young woman with semi long wine red hair but wore black pyjamas with staus over them which made him smile seeing her.

He hadn't seen her in a long while since she and Leah had last been to Duloc but smiled seeing a silver necklace with a dragon charm on it that he'd given her before she and Leah had returned to this world as he stroked her hair gently as pain flowed through him but ignored it.

He decided to go back to sleep as he could talk to her later as he was anxious to talk to her as he cared about her like an older brother.

He had a feeling Leah had been helping her while he'd stayed in his world.

Leah smiled seeing them asleep as she decided not to wake them up as she went downstairs as her alarm clock had woken her up and went to watch anime and write on her laptop.

She was happy that Shrek had entered their lives again but was nervous since other humans had wounded him and wanted to help him recover so they could have fun but she hoped Snowgre wasn't in trouble for bringing Shrek here but knew his intentions had been good as he knew his cousin needed a break.

She then heard that David was up as she was nervous as he didn't know anything that was going on as he lived with her and Carley too but everytime she tried telling him about the adventures she and Carley had in Duloc, he thought their imaginatioons were running wild but he had no clue as she hoped he wouldn't notice that Shrek was here.

She then decided to start making breakfast as it was around nine in the morning as she entered the kitchen as she started the oven as she was making pancakes but a hour later she saw Carley enter with a smile on her face as Leah knew why as she was already dressed in a t- shirt with Xena Fiona on it with black jeans.

"We should make Shrek-chan something.

He's probably starving." Carley said smiling.

"You're right.

You think he likes pancakes?" Leah replied.

The twenty two year old had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah along with eggs.

He really likes eggs." she answered.

She was eating Raisin Bran as she normally did.

After finishing she helped Leah make breakfast for their ogre friend and hero as they carried a tray upstairs to the guest room as Leah opened the door softly.

Shrek smiled seeing them as they sat on the bed.

"Morning Shrek-chan.

You don't look so good.

We made you breakfast." Carley told him.

"T-Thanks guys.

I know I can count on you guys." he said weakly.

Carley blushed at his words as she watched him eat but noticed he looked peaky.

"We have to go out for a while.

You should rest, okay?

Just don't let David know you're here.

He wouldn't understand." Leah said to him.

He nodded as his head hurt.

They watched as he fell asleep as they got off the bed.

Carley took a lingering look as they left the room.

She hoped he'd be okay........

* * *

"Snowgre how could you do something like this?" Fiona demanded.

The half yeti and ogre teen gulped nervously knowing that it wasn't a good thing to irk Fiona as she was scary in an angry or bad mood as he cracked under her steely gaze.

"He was feeling bad because today was the anniversary of the day he signed Rumpelstilkin's xontract.

He just needed to get away from here for a while, okay?" he answered.

Fiona's angry expression softened hearing that as she knew he'd been trying to help Shrek feel better as she knew her husband still felt bad about that mistake even though he'd set things right as she knew he was with their human friends in Earth but hoped he was okay as she cared about him.

Snowgre then saw her go to make dinner as he hoped Shrek was alright in Earth.

* * *

Later that night in the Robert's house, Shrek found Carley sitting on the bed as he felt relieved as the young adult had been worried about him since he'd arrived yesterday but she was worried hearing him sneeze loudly as she put her hand to his forehead gently but jerked it away as he was burning up as she tried to remain calm.

"What's wrong?" he said weakly.

"You're catching a cold.

Possibly from being in the forest.

You're burning up.

I'm getting Leah-chan to help." she answered leaving the room.

She hoped that he would be okay as she entered Leah's room as the hazel eyed girl wondered what bothered her as she explained what was wrong as she followed her to the room as they heard sounds of throwing up from the bathroom as they knew who it was as they entered but found their ogre friend taking a shower but he wasn't well as they helped him back into the guest room as he was in cleaner clothes but Leah knew he had gotten swine flu but hoped it was mild as they saw Merlin appear.

Snowgre had been watching and had been nervous when his cousin had gotten sick as he knew Fiona would freak as he'd gotten the wizard to help as he hoped things would help.

Leah watched as he filled a syringe with medicine as they knew he was giving him the vaccine so the swine flu wouldn't be that bad but Leah saw anxiety in her friend's blue eyes as she knew how he felt about needles as she held his hand as Merlin put the needle into his shoulder and brought it out after a few minutes but they were surprised hearing their ogre friend whimper.

"Hey it's okay.

It'll stop hurting in a while." Leah heard her reassure him.

They decided to let him rest as they saw Merlin leave.........

But the Fairy Godmother had seen this as she left


	3. Learning About Them

**Ogres Have Feelings Too**

**A/N More of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews as they keep me going.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Rumpelstilkin was anxious as he was waiting for the Fairy Godmother to return as he needed to know where Shrek was as he wanted revenge on him as he saw anger in her eyes as she felt the same way but she knew that Charming was hiding.

She wanted her shot at taking over along with Rumpelstilkin so they had decided to join forces but smiled knowing Shrek was on Earth with his human friends as Rumpelstilkin was surprised by this as he knew that this would be useful.

"We need a plan." he said as she agreed.

She then decided to use Carley's affection towards Shrek as a way to get to him as they could tell he cared about her a lot.

"That's brillant FGM.

Let's do it." he said as she blushed.

She hoped this plan would work.

* * *

Leah sighed as she had to go visit a college with her Mom and David but knew that Carley hated being alone without her but had been talking to Shrek about this as he could help as he was still recovering from swine flu but was feeling good as she had been helping him along with Carley as they'd been giving him medicine and making soup but he was surprised seeing her there so early in the morning but had a feeling she needed to talk to him.

"Yeah it's about Carley.

I have to go see a college and you know how she gets when I'm not around.

I know she'll be okay with you around." she said as he nodded.

He knew his friends were still the same in personality along with their emotional strengths and weaknesses like Carley getting anxious whebever Leah had to go visit colleges with her Mom and David but he and Leah had been helping her cope with it as she sometimes went to Aria her kingdom when these things happened.

She then left him to sleep for a while as she went to check up on Carley as she opened her bedroom door softly knowing her best friend was still asleep by now but surprised to see she wasn't there as her Shrek plushie was on it's normal spot on her pillows as she had a feeling Carley knew she had to go visit a college and had went to Aria but hoped she was okay as she left to have breakfast.

She hoped her friend would be okay but saw a certain dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior appear as hope was in her dark eyes as her long tendril like dark hair covered her pointed ears.

She wondered what Ogre Child was doing here.

"Carley's in Aria.

She was a little upset but Izz is helping her calm down.

Shrek-chan's here, right?" she said smiling broadly.

Leah was nervous knowing the Ogreix Warrior had a crush on Shrek even though she knew she was married to Jen and that Shrek was married to Fiona but she sighed.

"He's in the guest room.

But he has swine flu." she answered.

The Ogreix Warrior then ran off to the guest room as she saw Shrek lying there in bed sick as sadness was on her face but brightened as she had an idea as she opened a portal to Aria bringing Shrek with her.

Leah hoped that he would be okay.

"Leah you ready?" she heard David call.

She sighed grabbing her stuff and left the room.

She hoped that Shrek and Carley would be okay until she got back.

* * *

Shrek sighed as he found himself in the purple bricked castle in Latanis as he had a feeling that Ogre Child had brought him here and knew that Jen would pound him if he found him here but Carley hugged him along with Ogre Child as they were making herbal tea for him as he smiled knowing they cared about him but Jen was angry but knew his rival was under the weather and also because Carley was feeling sad about Leah having to visit another college.

"T-Thanks guys.

I never knew how much you cared." he said coughing.

Ogre Child brought a dark blue skinned hand to his forehead as she was nervous.

"What's wrong?" Carley asked as she was exhausted from training.

"He seems to be recovering but the virus is standing it's ground.

He needs help." she answered as she understood.

She had a feeling she wanted to try and heal him with her help as Carley agreed but Shrek was nervous knowing it would make her sick but she would take the risk for him as they were friends as he saw her and Ogre Child focus as they chanted a powerful Arian spell as magic flowed from their fingers as it entered him but they hoped he'd be okay as the magic faded but Carley fell asleep as she was exhausted from training and helping heal her best ogre friend.

Jen then saw Izz kiss her on the forehead before leaving them to rest as he cared about her........

* * *

Later that night, Leah was worried as she returned from the college visit as her Mom had gone to work and David was at a friend's house as she ran upstairs and entered the guest bedroom seeing Shrek asleep but had a feeling that going to Aria had helped as he looked a little better but needed to see how Carley was doing as she opened her door and walked in as the twenty two year old woke up seeing her as she hugged her.

"I see you were tired out from being in Aria.

Shrek told me what happened." she answered.

She smiled at that as she was hungry as Leah laughed as they decided to order pizza but had no feeling Rumpelstilkin was watching them as he was curious about both humans as he'd heard from the Fairy Godmother how they'd always beaten her and Charming.

He thought they were harmless as he began to plan........


	4. Using Weakness As A Plan

**Ogres Have Feelings Too**

**A/N Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for the reviews as you inspire me to write more.**

**Sorry to my fellow Shrek freaks but I do like How To Train Your Dragon and Toothless but still a Shrek freak.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Leah was awoken by her alarm clock as she looked seeing it was eight in the morning and went downstairs finding Carley awake in the living room listening to music on her I-Pod which made her smile as she knew that she'd been sleeping okay this week since she was worried about Shrek as she was makling him coffee as he was still tired but needed to wake himself up.

But there was worry in Leah's hazel eyes as she knew that her brother David was staying for the weekend like he normally did but knew he wouldn't understand about Shrek being here as Carley understood as she hugged her as she was making breakfast for them as Leah was making ramen but needed to go shopping as a smile crossed Carley's face as she loved going to the mall as Shrek was curious as she smiled.

"You want to come with us?" she asked him.

"Aye I do." he answered.

She smiled but Leah looked nervous as she knew that people would freak if they saw an ogre walking among them as Carley had an idea.

"He could wear a disguise.

That way people won't be freaked." she reassured her.

Shrek smiled at his friend's idea as they went to her room that had clothes that suited him as she smiled as he dressed like a biker dude.

"Cool.

Now you'll fit in among us." she said.

He hugged her as they were friends.

Leah smiled knowing.

She hoped that he was okay as they went to catch the bus.

* * *

Rumpelstikin was curious as he watched the two humans and Shrek leave the house as he decided to enter and explore so he could learn what they cared about as he and the Fairy Godmother could use this against them as he entered and went upstairs.

He knew that Shrek and his friends would be gone for a long time.

He first came to Leah's room which had an Naruto wall scroll on the door as he opened it and was amazed seeing anime posters along with Shrek posters on the walls as manga books were in bookcases as a bike was in the room along with a plasma T.V with many DVD's and anime movies but he was surprised but sighed as he saw the two cats Mike and Sheba but he scared them away.

He then saw an notebook on the bedside table and flipped through it noticing Leah was writing stories in it.

He then left the room.

He then came to Carley's room which had a Toothless poster on the door as he entered.

An evil smirk crossed his face seeing Shrek posters and How To Train Your Dragon posters on the walls as he saw two plushies on the bed as one was Shrek and the other was Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon as Carley loved both.

He then saw many books of fantasy and manga.

He knew this was Carley's weakness, being a Shrek freak along with a dragon lover and he knew that he could use her to get to Shrek as he smiled as he had ideas as he left the house.

* * *

Shrek wondered why Leah looked worried as they were drinking lattes.

"It's because my brother David is spending the weekend with us.

He doesn't know you're here.

I'm a little nervous in case he finds out." she answered.

He understood as he saw Carley come out of a bookstore carrying bags.

He smiled seeing as she loved books.

He noticed she now used a long cane which surprised him.

He knew she was visually impaired but was nervous.

"You noticed the long cane huh?

She needed it and had to go through training.

She's still insecure about it." she answered.

He understood as he noticed that.

He hoped that things were okay in his world.

Leah understood as she knew that the Fairy Godmother and Rumpelstilkin were up to something.

"I'm sure we can beat them.

We always do." she reassured him.

He nodded drinking coffee.

He hoped she was right.

* * *

The Fairy Godmother was curious listening to Rumelstilkin's plan.

She was liking it by the minute as she knew how much Shrek cared about his human friends and would do anything to protect them as she liked the plan and wanted to put it into action.

He smiled hearing that.

He knew things would go off without a hitch........

* * *

Leah was nervous as she was making lunch in the kitchen as Shrek was helping her but knew that she was nervous about David coming for the weekend but wondered why she'd never told her brother about the adventures she and Carley had in Duloc with him and the others as she was making ramen.

"He wouldn't understand and freak.

Plus he wouldn't believe me." she answered.

She then began cooking it as the male ogre left but was surprised seeing Snowgre in the living room as the half breed teen was happy hugging him as he wondered why there were sadness in his emerald green eyes.

"I-I see you're feeling better in this world.

I just needed to escape okay?" the teen said.

Leah was happy seeing the teen there.

But she wondered what was wrong with him as he went upstairs to the other guest room as Shrek was nervous as he needed to see what was bothering Snowgre but it could wait as he heard footsteps as he saw Carley come down after having an nap.

She wondered why he looked sad.

"It's nothing, okay?" he answered as they went to have lunch.........


	5. Attacking Through The Heart

**Ogres Have Feelings Too**

A/N

Here's more and sorry for not updating in a while.

* * *

Snowgre sighed as he was in the guest room trying to take an nap but he was thinking about his parents outcasting him from their family and it hurt him greatly but he felt sad as he fell asleep but he hoped his cousin was okay as he knew his friends were happy he was here.

"_I wish I could tell them why I'm sad._

_They wouldn't understand."_ he thought falling asleep.

He then began to sleep but Shrek sighed entering the room seeing how sad his younger cousin was as he wanted to help but would wait until he woke up to help as he heard the front door open.

He had a feeling that was David.

"I'm going into Leah's room for a while.

I'll see ya when you're awake Snowg." he whispered leaving the room.

* * *

But he was stunned finding Brogan in Leah's room and wondered what he was doing here but he was stunned hearing Rumpel was in this world searching for his other friends but Shrek was nervous.

"Does anybody know you're here?" Shrek asked.

"Yeah your friends do." he answered.

That statement made him nervous as he needed to go downstairs and check on them.

He then heard the sound of fainting as he found David on the floor.

"This isn't good!" he muttered shaking the kid awake.

David was stunned waking up and seeing both male ogres there but knew he wasn't dreaming.

"It's okay dude.

I'm not gonna hurt ya." Shrek told him.

"I-I thought those stories Leah told me.

About the adventures she and Carley have with you guys are true." he said.

"Aye they are but you can't tell anybody outside because they wouldn't understand or believe you but we heard that Rumpel is in this world and up to no good and we have to stop him." Shrek told him.

David nodded as he was staring at Brogan.

"Where's Leah?

I need to talk to her." David said.

"Downstairs." Shrek said.

He then left but they hoped he was okay...

* * *

Rumpel cackled as he had an idea seeing David as he sent Baba and a few witches to go capture the human male knowing Shrek and his friends would come to rescue him and then he'd have them as he cackled but he also saw the human that his foe cared about deeply and had an eviller idea as he sent the witches to Earth...

* * *

Later that night Leah heard sounds of fighting as she went downstairs but gasped seeing Baba and a few witches leaving with David as Shrek got to his feet along with Brogan but she knew they'd tried their best to stop them but had been outnumbered but they heard Snowgre call them as Shrek had a bad feeling as he found him in Carley's room but found an note from Rumpel as anger and sadness was in his hazel eyes as Leah and Snowgre along with Brogan wondered what had happened.

"We need to rescue them!" he said as Shrek agreed.

Leah was in her ninja gear but she was worried about her brother and her best friend in the clutches of Rumpel but knew they would help them but saw she'd taken her black back pack.

"Don't worry they'll be fine.

Let's move out." she said as they left...


	6. Rescuing Her Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more and I decided to update this.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Leah smiled as she along with Shrek and Brogan approached the late Fairy Godmother's factory but hoped Carley and David were okay as she cared about them but they entered as they heard the Fairy Godmother cackle but Brogan was curious about her but Shrek sighed.

"Come on." he said.

They then followed him but Leah sensed Arian magic as they entered the main room but the three gasped seeing Carley fighting the Fairy Godmother but she was using Heart Song Ogreix like she did in Aria.

"Where's David?" Leah asked her.

"In the cage.

I used Ogreix to escape." Carley answered.

Shrek smiled as Leah's hazel eyes glowed with Dragon Heart Ogreix as blasts emitted from her hands melting the bars.

David was in awe at his sister as he followed shakily but she smiled seeing the Fairy Godmother.

"What about the curly toed weirdo?" Brogan asked.

"We'll deal with him another time." Carley said.

Shrek agreed as they left.

* * *

Later that night, Leah found David still awake but understood as today had been a long day especially with him and Carley being captured by Rumple but she knew he was stunned by the fact his sister had kept this from him for a while.

"Why didn't you tell me?

Along time ago?" he asked softly.

"Because you wouldn't have believed.

But now you know.

You have to keep this a secret.

This world doesn't know.

It's better that way." she told him.

He understood as he yawned.

She laughed at her brother.

"We should get some sleep." she said.

David agreed as they headed to their rooms.

* * *

Later that morning, she opened the door to her best friend's room finding her deep asleep but understood as she was still in awe at how she'd kicked the Fairy Godmother's butt last night but she saw Shrek wake yawning and rubbing sleep from his hazel eyes as she smiled.

"How is she?

After... last night?" she asked him.

"Scared.

She thought it was her fault.

But I told her it wasn't.

She needs us more than ever." he answered.

She understood knowing her friend needed to come out of her shell as sometimes when she and the others were in danger from Rumpel or the Fairy Godmother, she'd turned into a powerful warrior with unstoppable strength.

"We'll figure it out later, okay?

We should rest." Shrek said.

Leah agreed going upstairs for a few more hours of sleep.

He then heard sounds of somebody training but smiled.

He knew it was Brogan and had an idea...


	7. Needing To Get Her Strong

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

* * *

Brogan was listening to what Shrek was telling him knowing that Carley needed help coming out of her shell and learn to be strong like last night when helping them out but he was still in awe at that facr.

"Yeah I'll help out.

Maybe it's a shyness thing." he said.

Shrek shook his head in reply to Brogan's reply knowing the long black haired female for a long while and knew why she was always in her shell.

"I think it's because the world and others hurt her because she's visually impaired and uses a long cane.

I need to talk to Leah about it." he told him.

Brogan was quiet about that as he didn't know Carley was like that but was figuring out what to do but needed to talk to Leah about this but would ask after having breakfast but entered the kitchen seeing David there but the young human male was trying to keep calm as he was ignoring Brogan for now until he could trust him but Brogan sighed.

"Where's your sister?" he asked.

"In her room getting dressed.

She's going to another college.

I'm going to art school.

Excuse me." he said leaving.

Brogan sighed seeing Leah enter but wondered why he looked so sad but had a feeling he had met David and he hadn't wanted to talk to him as he didn't trust him.

"It's okay Brogan.

David will trust you in time." she said.

"Yeah but Carley doesn't trust me either.

She's always with you or Shrek.

Besides we were going to help her become stronger.

But I need to talk to you later about it." he said pouting.

"Brogan, she and Shrek have a deep bond.

They've been friends since she was thirteen.

You just need to get to know her.

She won't be up for a while anyways.

She's tired from last night." she said.

He sighed liking her suggestion.

They were eating cereal but she looked at her watch knowing she had to go or she'd be late for her first day but she had been talking to Shrek about this before leaving but hoped things were okay.

He sighed as Leah left but heard footsteps as he saw Shrek enter rubbing sleep from his hazel eyes as he was still tired but knew Brogan was a little upset but understood as he had peeked into Carley's room but she was still sound asleep with her I-Pod on but Brogan was curious to where the music was coming from.

"It's coming from Carley's room.

She sleeps with her I-Pod on as it helps her sleep.

She'll wake up later." he told him.

Brogan watched in awe as he was making pancakes but wondered how he was able to do this but Shrek laughed at Brogan knowing Leah had told him how to use things in the kitchen.

"Did your friends teach you?" he asked him.

He nodded in reply.

"Aye they did.

It'll just take you a while." he said.

Brogan smiled hearing footsteps.

Shrek knew it was Carley as she entered the kitchen wearing pyjamas rubbing sleep from her eyes but wondered where Leah was as Shrek was nervous knowing how she reacted when Leah was at classes but had an idea looking at Brogan.

"She went to college.

But she'll be back later.

I know it.

Besides we're going to have fun.

Besides we might help you learn to be strong." he told her.

"O-Okay.

I'm just gonna have Bran Flakes." she said.

The ogre male understood as he left her to eat.

* * *

Brogan was in the living room watching Leah's Naruto boxset as he liked how the ninjas of Konoha were always strong when fighting foes and protecting their home as he saw Shrek enter but he needed to talk to him about his idea.

"I came up with an idea on how to help Carley get stronger in herself.

We should do boot camp like in the resistance.

It would help." he suggested.

Brogan liked this idea.

"Yeah that sounds fun.

Let's do it!" he replied.

Shrek smiled knowing this would work...


End file.
